GB 2 327 289 discloses a work-support apparatus which uses a display which allows an assembly line worker to simultaneously visualize instructions relating to the work to be carried out and information about results of this work. The results of the work are recorded by measuring means, or by the worker entering a specific part number, with the work process being recorded by one or more cameras.